Sense
by DevilsWatchOverUs
Summary: Him has taken the Professor hostage. He needs to keep himself sane until his girls come to his aid but... it's hard, when nothing makes sense. -OLD, based on a picture by Lycan-Fang on dA- "SHIPPING WARNING: HimXUtonium" Oneshot.


He had no idea how he'd gotten here. It felt like he'd just blinked. One moment he was in his laboratory, the next he was chained to a wall without his lab coat or shirt on. What was going on? Where were his girls? What _happened_?

Echoing laughter sounded, and though he could hear it all over the room, he felt hot breath hit his ear. Every mussel in his body tensed. His heart raced. A thought passed through his mind; _'Everything makes sense now,'_ but, in a way, it didn't. Not at all.

"_**So, Professor," **_the voice hummed, a light tune with a dark growl beneath it. Like a rose, if that made any sense; not that 'sense' mattered here. So beautiful, but if you touch it, your hand would be pierced by thorns.

"What do you want, Him?" the Professor asked, his voice shaking with fear despite his attempts to keep it steady. Him was a powerful beast, easily comparable to a deity. He could just as easily kill or torture him as let the mortal go right now, having only abducted him to strike fear into his heart.

"_**Oh, the usual,"**_ he sang, and claws could be heard clicking together in the room, which could have been huge or tiny, but it was impossible to tell. Not because he couldn't see it, but because Him was a master of illusions. They could be in the Townsville Park for all the Professor knew. He certainly hoped not.

"Where are my girls?" Utonium struggled in his binds, but the echo of chains told him it was in vain. "What have you done with them?"

"_**Nothing, nothing at all… not yet, of course," **_came the reply. Him's hot breath burned the Professor's ear, to the point of almost sheer pain. He grit his teeth trying to ignore it, trying to appear strong in front of this devil. _**"I'm more interested in dealing with **__**you**__**, Professor Utonium."**_

"Me?" the thought was frightening. Him would do anything to destroy the will or corrupt his girls. He knew his girls were strong, though, and Him underestimated this to a degree. Many of his failures were centered around purely underestimating the Powerpuff Girls' willpower. Utonium was doubtful he'd make this mistake many more times. "What are you going to do to _me_?"

"_**As much as I can, and see how long it takes for you to break beneath me,"**_ the devil hissed, now taking form in front of Professor Utonium through a cloud of red smog. His green eyes were almost glowing as he leaned in closer to the half-naked professor. _**"But of course, I do enjoy playing… games, before utterly destroying anything,**_" in a way, the Professor knew that was good. All he had to do was withstand some of Him's mind tricks until his girls found out what was going on and came to rescue him.

Hopefully he could last. The Professor refused to make eye contact with the demon, fearing more illusions or hypnotic possession. It was strange for a scientist to be this superstitious, and yet, made perfect sense in this case. But, as he'd concluded before, nothing here made sense. The realm Him existed in was one of forgotten dreams and dying memories, where anything was possible yet nothing was.

Professor Utonium felt a claw slide up his left side, leaving a scorching trail. His heart raced, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Something brushed against his neck then, and the scientist felt it being tied in place. The material was soft, but foreign. He dare not ask what the demon was doing. Not that he feared he would be punished for asking, but for the answer itself.

Something else was placed on him now, and suddenly he recognized the fabric. _'Silk? And Lace?'_ despite the disturbing thought of what Him had just placed about his chest, the Professor dare not look. His eyes were now shut tightly, and he had no intention of opening them. There was only one thing he would see, and that was the monster which now held him captive.

When he felt a claw tug on the waistband of his pants, however, Utonium jolted and opened his eyes. That was likely the worst mistake he could have made. The Professor was suddenly forced against the wall, cracking his head on the wall (which in this realm made no noise, for some reason) and almost knocking the wind from him.

Him was grinning his usual, toothy grin, green eyes playful and impish as always. Utonium's face reddened when he glanced down, more out of embarrassment and confusion than anything. It seems Him had placed a… black and white lace 'bra' on him. It wasn't often that the Professor was violent, but he wanted badly to attack and push away the demon (or cover himself, despite being male).

Sweat beaded on the Professor's body as Him took a hold of the chains that kept him in place. The demon rattled them slightly, sending an echo around the room. This was likely done to show Utonium that there was no escape, that resistance was futile. But he knew the Professor would still fight. He was counting on that.

The Professor let out a very small gasp- more like a quick huff- when the devil tugged on one of the straps. It was done purely to see the mortal's reaction, Utonium knew that. In one, vain attempt to show resistance, he kicked out at the demon's legs. This, of course, was to no avail, as Him dodged with quick, fluent motions.

"You're sick," the Professor hissed, arching his back in surprise when Him painfully pinched his side. Chuckling all the while, the red demon seized the opportunity to grab the human's hips, holding them against him. His grin widened, and he moved his mouth so his lips brushed against the Professor's ear.

"_**I'm more than sick. I'm twisted and diluted, completely irrational and entirely insane. But I don't mind, it's more fun when you can do whatever you please."**_

Everything moved so quickly from that point, Utonium couldn't even process it. There was a crash in the distance. Light flashed, a brilliant rainbow of color appeared before him. The snarling of a wild animal, the shouts of young girls, and ultimately, the sound of shattering teeth and cracking bone.

After what seemed like an eternity of bright, random sounds and sights, Professor Utonium felt the chains that had held him captive break away, and he was lifted up and being flown through the sky, lab coat snugly wrapped around him. Clouds passed above him, a city below. Birds sang and cars sped noisily by, but none of it quite registered.

It was two days before he fully 'came back' to reality. But things returned to normal; well, as normal as they could be. But one thing _had_ changed. It was something so simple, but so very puzzling to the Professor.

_What makes sense anymore?_


End file.
